


Emma the Queen of frost

by Fangurl01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Emma, More tags to be added, Multi, elsa & emma-friendship, frost queen emma, good regina, heart broken hook, lonely hook, out of control emma, sad hook, snow powers emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ingrid grabbed Emma in the sheriff station she didn't make Emma's powers stronger, she turned them to ice powers, like hers and Elsa's.</p>
<p>When a showdown between Emma and Ingrid occurs they both disappear in a whirlwind of snow leaving behind an eternal winter.</p>
<p>When Emma returns with no memories and out of control powers what can they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- an eternal winter

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea swirling around in my head and thought I'd write it

The side of the building crumbles, shaking the whole building and making a loud bang. Emma jumps up and pulls away from Ingrid, she walks over to the hole in the wall and examines it, the edges are frozen over. 

"How'd you do that?" Emma questions. 

"I didn't you did," Ingrid smiles that patently smile that freaks Emma out.

"No! I don't have that kind of power," Emma yells firmly. 

"You didn't, but I changed that, I've opened up the gift you were always meant to have," Ingrid looks a mixture of happy and proud. 

Emma's hands fist together "No, stop it!" She yells and a burst of ice shoots from her hands and imbeddes itself in the wall behind Ingrid. 

Emma gasps in shock and Ingrid smiles gleefully. Emma puns out of the building through the hole, as she goes to run to her car she crashes into her family, she quickly jumps away. 

"Stay away!" She yells "I'm dangerous!" 

"No, Emma I'm sorry for pulling away, you're not dangerous," Snow smiles kindly at her daughter. 

"What happened here, are you injured?" Charming asks his daughter "Did Ingrid escape?"

"No," Emma whispers "I did this." 

Everyone looks at her with different expressions. Charming steps forward and Emma's hands shoot up "Stay away!" She yells. 

Charming takes another step and Emma stumbles backwards, I've shooting out of her hands. Hook runs forward and pushes Charming out of the way, a bit of ice gets imbedded into his shoulder and he yells out in pain. Emma starts crying and runs to her car speeding away. 

..................

It's two days before anyone finds her. Henry steps towards her "Go away!" She yells. 

He keeps coming and snow starts falling around them "Please kid, just go," she whispers. 

Henry keeps going forward "I can help you mum, Regina can too," he says but suddenly he's ducking as ice goes flying towards him. 

Emma's tears fall thick and fast "Just go kid, before I hurt you."

He does.   
.........

It's another week before anyone sees her, she's on what use to be a pond but is now iced over. 

Ingrid is standing before her and Emma's yelling at her to get rid of her powers. 

Charming, Snow, Regina, Hook and Elsa are all running towards them. 

Ingrid flicks her wrist and spiked ice is shooting towards them. Emma raises an ice wall in front of her family an the ice sticks in that. The wall crumbles after its caught all the ice. 

"Don't you dare harm my family!" She yells at Ingrid and shoots ice at her. 

Ingrid flicks her wrist and the ice melts she sends some ice ropes at her and Emma turns them to little bits of snow. Emma then shoots snowballs at her which Ingrid slows down and dodges. At the same time try both shoot out a burst of light, Ingrid's white and Emma's gold. 

Their lights hit and ice and snow sparks off. Suddenly in a burst of white they disappear. Leaving behind snow clouds and scorch marks. Gold and white scorch marks.

"Emma," Snow gasps and clutches David who holds her close. 

Elsa falls to her knees where Emma last stood and weeps, Reginas hand flies to her mouth and Hook runs into the town an starts desperately looking for the woman he loves.


	2. Chapter One- Emma returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns late one night with perfect control on her powers and no memories of her real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, enjoy this update

Late one cold summers night a flash of gold appears with a sound like lightning and then in a second it's gone, leaving behind a woman. A woman with long, mangled, wavy white hair that trails behind her as she walks, a woman with skin paler than snow, a woman with golden eyes and blood red lips. She stands up from her crouching position and looks for signs of threats, assured that there isn't any immediate danger she steps forward and starts to walk, leaving an icy trail behind her.

.................

Killian's breath puffs up which is normal because after Emma left Storybrooke was stuck in an eternal winter that Elsa couldn't break. Killian snaps out of his reverie and continues on his way to the diner to meet the others. He starts to jog so he doesn't freeze to death in this icy weather. He makes it to the diner and enters, heading towards David.

"Where's Snow?" he asks.

"She stayed at home with Neal," David answers with a smile "You're early."

"Of course I am," Killian smiles "this is an operation swan meeting, I wouldn't dream of being late."

Slowly but surely the diner fills up, Granny, Ruby, Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, the dwarves, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Mulan, Ella, Thomas, the lost boys, Belle, Will, Gepetto, Jefferson and Grace are just a few of them. They all have teams and team leaders so that when the whole of operation swan split up to get more done they know where and who to go to. 

Killian, David, Regina, Snow and Elsa all team leaders.  
Killian's team consists of: Belle, Will, Henry and the lost boys  
David's team consists of: Ella, Thomas, Grace and Jefferson  
Regina's team consists of: Robin, Sidney and Roland  
Snow's team consists of: Ruby, Granny and the dwarves

"Alright, everyone listen up, tonight we're splitting into groups, Dave's team you're staying here and planning strategies. Regina's team you're going to the library and going over maps and old records, Belle I want you to go with them. Snow's team you're leader couldn't make it so Granny you're in charge and you guys are going to the last place we saw Emma and searching for clues again. My team we're going around town to search for her, Ruby and Robin I want you to come with me, boys I want half of you with Regina and the other half with Dave. Let's move it," Killian orders.

Everyone scrambles around to do what he says. Killian and his team exit the diner and Killian pulls out a map, a walking talkie and Emma's red leather jacket, he chucks it at Ruby "You know what to do," he says and she nods.

Ruby takes a big sniff if her jacket and then raises her head and sniffs the air, her face looks blank but suddenly lights up "I've got something, it's weak but it's something!" she yells excitedly "north-east, I'd say three kilometres."

"That's a few metres off the toll bridge," Killian smiles "Ruby and Robin i want you to walk there and use the walkie-talkie if anything changes, Will I want you to come with me, we're driving," Killian hands Robin a spare map and then heads to Emma's little yellow bug with Will in tow.

.................................... 

The girl looks around in fear, someone's coming, two people. She turns and runs in the other direction. And crashes straight into another two people.

"Emma?" the voice is questioning. The girl shakes hear head.

"My name's not Emma," she says and tries to pull away "My name's Winter."

Killian looks at her "Emma, your name is Emma and I am Killian," he tries to tell her.

She shakes her head and glares "No, I'm Winter, I am The Queen of Frost, cold, snow, ice. I don't know who you are or where I am and I am definitely NOT EMMA!" her voice rises as she speaks. She pulls away and disappears in a whirlwind of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please, please, please review

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and tell me your thoughts


End file.
